<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peerless and Precious by KwIl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915220">Peerless and Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl'>KwIl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patreon Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Riding, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiran is injured thanks to L'Arachel's carelessness, so she decides to make it up to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L'Arachel/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patreon Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peerless and Precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran was no stranger to injuries. Even his status as the summoner, which usually meant he was placed away from harm’s way, didn’t leave him completely invulnerable to the risk of attack.</p><p>Ordinarily, he’d make sure no harm would come to him by strategically placing a member of his party close to him. It wasn’t a decision made out of selfishness nor a desire to abuse the perks of his status by having a constant bodyguard, however. The chosen party member would usually be able to defend him while also supporting allies from afar while he commanded his brigade. </p><p>L’Arachel was his designated companion for the latest mission. She was a capable fighter, able to use her magic to smite foes and her staff to heal her allies. Although more than happy to help those in need, Kiran learned the hard way that she had a side to her that desired fame and recognition.</p><p>So, upon seeing that a faraway ally was fighting a tough battle (though one Kiran knew would ultimately result in victory for their friend), the princess rode off, eager to provide assistance, thus forsaking her current duties.</p><p>Naturally, the enemy took advantage of the predicament, ambushing from behind. Their numbers were not bountiful and would have easily been dispatched by the princess… but she was not present to fend off the invaders.</p><p>Kiran knew how to defend himself, but he was no gifted fighter. All he could do was hold off before help arrived in the form of Ephraim, who noticed something was amiss upon noticing that L’Arachel’s characteristic barking was louder than usual. </p><p>Thankfully, the enemy had been routed, and while the summoner was still alive, he was left in a poor state. His robe had been cut and he was bleeding. While he did his best to stay conscious, it wasn’t long before he passed out.</p><p>Upon awakening, he felt the familiar twitching of pain, though at the same time he felt oddly at peace. Whatever was tickling his face felt comforting and helped to ease how rough his body was feeling. As his eyes adjusted, he saw he was laid down on a bed, and the room he was in was vibrant with color.</p><p>“Finally, you have awoken!” a familiar voice spoke loudly. It wasn’t hard for Kiran to figure out who the voice belonged to… and part of him hoped he was somehow just hearing things.</p><p>“Hello... L’Arachel,” he greeted her, looking up to the sight of her smiling face. If there was any consolation to being greeted by her, it was that she had a very pretty figure. It juxtaposed her less than adequate personality.</p><p>Kiran did not hate this girl. He hated nobody. She had just left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. These injuries were thanks to her, after all.</p><p>...and yet… he could feel the rejuvenation of a staff’s magic echo through his entire body. While gradual, his sore being was being soothed. If the princess was actually taking responsibility for her actions, then his opinion of her had gone up. </p><p>“You received some nasty cuts,” she informed the summoner. “But no need to worry. I, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty, will gladly heal your wounds!”</p><p>The princess had an ego that was beyond frustrating, yet it was still strangely captivating. It added much flavor to her personality and certainly made her stand out, so Kiran wasn’t too surprised to find her frequenting his thoughts. Besides, though she had negative traits, her heart was in the right place… usually.</p><p>She <em>did </em>abandon him in the end. Sure, she did so to aid an ally, but undoubtedly her motivations were partly influenced by a desire to bask in the fame she thought she’d receive from it. While it was nice that she was healing him, she had yet to acknowledge the incident.</p><p>Kiran sighed. He had no choice but to bring it up himself if she wasn’t going to.</p><p>"L'Arachel… remind me <em> why </em> I was injured again." </p><p>The princess bit her lip, clearly hoping he wouldn't bring up the matter at all. </p><p>"...unfortunately, some beasts snuck up on you," she answered. It was a truthful answer, but she was expertly dodging the answer Kiran really wanted.</p><p>Still, her soft tone did indicate that she <em>knew </em>she was at fault. He doubted she'd admit it so easily, but he was happy to hear she wasn't denying anything at least.</p><p>"I see…" he muttered. It was subtle, but she exhaled in relief. Confrontation was not something she wanted to deal with right now. There had been an aura of unease surrounding the girl ever since he woke up, but now she was feeling a little more relaxed.</p><p>Now that silence was reigning, Kiran had time to wonder-- wonder <em>why </em>his head was wedged <em>between the princess's legs. </em> She towered over him, her legs stretched across the bed but her upper body remaining tall and composed. As she stroked his hair with one hand while channeling healing magic with the other, he felt relaxed. In a way, he understood why he was in this odd position, since it meant she wouldn't disturb his slumber and she could heal him at the same time. That was a logical answer. </p><p>...who was he kidding? This didn't make any sense!</p><p>But... he wasn't complaining. <em> Why would he? </em> Her thighs were smooth and tender and felt wonderful against his face. He never took L'Arachel for the pampering type… but it was a <em> very </em>welcome change of pace.</p><p>Perhaps <em>this </em>was how she was making it up to him. </p><p>"When I see you like this, you are like an adorable baby, Kiran." she giggled, a cute blush on her face. "It is quite endearing."</p><p>What <em>was </em>going through this girl's head? While the soothing feeling was blissful, he wouldn't allow himself to sink into her embrace until he knew what her motives were. The most plausible answer was that she preferred to apologise through actions rather than words. But what if that wasn't the case? She certainly believed she had power over him right now and she was absolutely enjoying that feeling while it lasted.</p><p>She was essentially teasing him. Whether it was knowingly was unclear.</p><p>Kiran rolled his eyes. Two could play at that game.</p><p>"L'Arachel, I have a favor to ask," he spoke softly.</p><p>"Yes? What do you need of me?” she replied, her voice leaking curiosity.</p><p>"Your healing is effective, but it works much more efficiently if you focus directly on the wound, correct?" he asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Yes, that’s correct,” she answered, not putting two and two together. “What about it?" </p><p>"My back aches,” Kiran began. “And… as much as I am enjoying the feeling of your thighs against my face, I need you to release me so I can take off my clothes. Then, you can heal me more sufficiently.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The summoner could tell she was processing what he was saying. It was <em>not </em>going well. Her fidgeting was a notable sign of that.</p><p>Kiran wasn’t afraid of being awfully blunt. He wanted to turn the tide, and this was a way to do it.</p><p>“You…” she spoke softly, suddenly opening her legs and freeing the summoner from her grasp. She shot up off the bed, glaring at the man with a sinister look on her eyes while her body continued to shake. “Cad! Beast! Devil! How dare you say such things?!”</p><p>“Thank you for freeing me,” Kiran thanked her, ignoring her comment. “Now then, are you willing to heal me or not?”</p><p>“A-Absolutely not! I do not heal perverts!” L’Arachel was on the verge of screaming. “Who do you think you are, saying such things to a princess?! You <em>monster</em>! Trying to take advantage of my kindness just because you are injured!”</p><p>“You’re the one who caused these injuries!” he snapped back.</p><p>Her mouth shut quickly. “...so you do remember.”</p><p>“I do,” Kiran admitted, finding her sudden bashful state to be adorable… though there was some regret. He knew she wasn’t in the right, but seeing such a cute face look so saddened was making him feel horrible! He sighed. “Look-- you don’t have to fulfill my request if you don’t want-”</p><p>“F-Fine!” she interrupted him suddenly. “I understand now! You are a-attracted to me! I c-cannot blame you. I <em> suppose </em> I c-can humor y-your request!”</p><p>Kiran initially wondered where this confidence was coming from, at least until he heard her gradual increase in stutters and uneasy laughter.</p><p>Something had undoubtedly clicked within the girl’s mind. Kiran theorized that the princess had not only realized what he was actually suggesting, but was processing the idea that she actually <em>wanted </em>to accept the request. </p><p>Of course, L’Arachel was L’Arachel, so she wasn’t going to admit her desires so easily after declaring her hatred for the idea initially.</p><p>Kiran decided to play along. Perhaps she would actually do it.</p><p>“That’s great to hear.”</p><p>He started with removing his robes, which didn’t do much to faze the girl. Everything else he removed was different, for it exposed new skin. The princess tried to hide her view with her hands, but her fingers would conveniently twitch and open a path for her vision, letting her <em>very open eyes </em>see the summoner’s figure. </p><p>Eventually, Kiran’s top half was left bare, leaving the princess no choice but to climb back onto the bed and position herself behind him. She could have easily backed off, even now, but her pride was on the line! If she was scared away by a man’s figure, Kiran wouldn’t be able to see her as a heroic hero ever again! She did <em>not </em> want that!</p><p>And so, she returned to his side, sitting behind him. L’Arachel knew it was pointless to divert her gaze any longer. She had to do this!</p><p>It wouldn’t be that difficult, anyway. She just had to focus her healing onto his back. She could even close her eyes if she really wanted to. This was not a challenge for somebody like her!</p><p>...so <em> why </em>was her spare hand touching his back? <em> Why </em>was she feeling his well-toned body? <em> Why wasn’t she stopping?! </em></p><p>L’Arachel cursed her body for acting instinctively! </p><p>...but Kiran didn’t flinch, or make any sort of negative reaction. Maybe… he didn’t mind?</p><p>She growled quietly through her teeth. Curse this summoner! He probably knew he could take advantage of her puzzled state! </p><p>It was difficult to compose herself, but she managed to regain some rational thought. Her hand was glued to his back, so she couldn’t do much about that, but she could at least fulfill her objective. </p><p>She noticed a significant cut on his back, explaining why he mentioned it was aching. It wasn’t a tremendous wound and her prior healing had definitely helped mend some of it, but she regretted not prioritizing it. </p><p>L’Arachel still thought he was a pervert and was taking advantage of her good nature, but at least his excuse was legitimate. </p><p>It was satisfying to see the wound fix itself easily, showing just how wondrous his back looked…</p><p>She shook her head vigorously. Why was she having <em>those </em>thoughts?! If his back alone was causing such a reaction, what would his <em>front </em>do to her?</p><p>Why was she salivating? Why was she just staring at him? <em> What was happening to her? </em></p><p>...she knew, of course, but wasn’t quite ready to admit it.</p><p>Kiran felt a lot more comfortable knowing his wound was cleared. There was still a minor one by his shoulder, so he was looking forward to feeling that one clear up. He felt a little bad for the princess’s predicament, but she was at least making up for her mistakes by doing this. Besides, she’d remember this day and vow never to leave his side again, lest she has to repeat potentially healing him like this.</p><p>In a way, it was saddening, as it was strangely nice feeling her touch on his back. Perhaps the abusive words she had shouted at him weren’t far from the truth, but she certainly wasn’t far from meeting that criteria herself.</p><p>...especially as she had stopped healing and had leaned in, planting tender kisses across his body.</p><p>Kiran was left speechless. Where did this come from?!</p><p>It was intoxicating.</p><p>He had no idea why she was doing this, but he certainly was not complaining. The princess hummed while she embraced his back, letting her lips sink into the most muscular parts. </p><p>“L’Arachel… this isn’t healing me…” he had to make a comment, trying his best to not breathe loudly. </p><p>“Yes it is…” she murmured, her voice tremendously different from before. It was dignified… yet her words were drawn out and were spoken in seductive whispers. What was happening to this woman? Had she lost herself to temptation? “It is making you feel good... isn’t it?”</p><p>She had lost herself to temptation.</p><p>L’Arachel had abandoned her staff and was using her hands to roam around his body, reaching around his hips and feeling his front. It was difficult to believe that moments before this girl was scolding him for allegedly being a pervert. </p><p>It was obvious now-- she had been projecting.</p><p>Kiran had some muscles thanks to a healthy diet and regular exercise, but he was no warrior. He was nowhere near as toned as any of the strongest, but the princess didn’t mind. He honestly believed the part she was most in love with was the knowledge that it was a <em> male’s </em>body she was exploring.</p><p>Continuing to be surprisingly adventurous, the girl’s hands drifted downwards, her hand rubbing over his crotch. She briefly winced at feeling his erection through his attire, but she regained her confidence and had another feel.</p><p>“You’re s-so hard…” her breathing was beyond salvation. Part of her mind was still trying to regain control, but it was losing the battle. “I bet you want to d-defile me-- a princess, with this, d-don’t you? You wretched <em>beast</em>. <em> ” </em></p><p>Before, her choice of vocabulary did nothing to him. But now? It was crazily arousing.</p><p>Kiran took a moment to respond. He didn’t want to sound weak.</p><p>“...and what if I want to, princess?”</p><p>She exhaled loudly, her croaky voice indicating she wanted to say something, but she just couldn’t.</p><p>“...p-perhaps I shall let you....”</p><p>As soon as her head landed on his shoulder, Kiran turned his own head to meet her in the eyes. L’Arachel was incredibly flustered, but she looked absolutely divine. </p><p>There was no opposition when a gentle kiss landed on her lips. The positioning was a little awkward, so Kiran shuffled his body around to properly embrace her, turning a soft kiss into one full of undying passion. </p><p>Kiran’s tongue begged for entry and she still did not reject him, letting him freely explore a royal princess’s mouth with lust guiding his path. </p><p>L’Arachel wasn’t sure what had happened to her. She was suddenly <em>smitten. </em> She knew she shouldn’t be, as no princess should act this way… but at the same time, she did not care. She wanted this. She <em> needed </em>this.</p><p>His greedy kisses transitioned lower, embracing her neck and collarbone before sinking slightly into her cleavage. She hummed in delight, enjoying the moment for some time until she noticed her outfit was in the way of his advances, but she promptly discarded everything she had on.</p><p>She knew she should feel shameful for exposing her naked body before a man like this… but it felt so <em>right. </em> She wanted him to see her. She wanted him to lust over her. She wanted him to <em>worship </em>her.</p><p>“Kiran… is this an adequate apology?” she whispered.</p><p>There was no need to answer with words. The summoner answered by continuing to taste her body. His greedy lips found something new to latch onto-- her nipples. L’Arachel had a sizable bust, but more noticeably had very erect nipples that were dying to get sucked on. The princess groaned, losing herself to the tranquility of his nibbling. Had she known her nipples being suckled would spark such enthralling joy, she would have begged Kiran to do this ages ago!</p><p>While he was clearly addicted to her breasts and she adored how they were being treated, L’Arachel was growing increasingly keen for the next step. She pushed gently on Kiran’s head, diverting him downwards. He planted a few smooches on her belly, which felt ticklish but soothing, serving as a satisfying appetizer for the main course she was going to give her favorite summoner.</p><p>There was some embarrassment when she noticed Kiran staring at her exposed pussy. Some rationality returned to her mind momentarily, making her wonder why she had exposed herself to this man so easily. She was a princess! He may be a summoner, but his status was still lower, so why was he exposing himself before-</p><p>Any coherence in her thoughts faded fast once Kiran’s tongue tasted her for the first time. His touch was brief, but it was enough to shut down her mind. Licking his lips, he took a moment to properly appreciate her taste, concluding that the beautiful princess of peerless beauty had a very tasty pussy.</p><p>L’Arachel’s mind was lost when Kiran eagerly dug in, treating her pussy with such ridiculous energy and power. She was so caught in the moment that she couldn’t even close her thighs down on him, but it didn’t matter; Kiran did so himself, taking advantage of her paralyzed body to close them against his face by using his strong hands. </p><p>Truthfully, L’Arachel did not remember much about Kiran eating her out, simply as it felt <em>that </em>good. </p><p>All she could remember was how good it felt, and that she wouldn’t stop moaning. Everything else was a blur. </p><p>She had been degraded. She had been defiled. She had been corrupted by lust.</p><p>But she loved it. </p><p>It didn’t matter if it was uncharacteristic for a princess to lose herself like this.</p><p>Why would it matter, anyway? It felt incredible. She had never felt so warm! </p><p>Her orgasm came fast, draining her of all remaining energy. She thought she had reached the peak of bliss before, but now she has ascended to inconceivable and incomprehensible heights.</p><p>Kiran knew what he was doing. He knew how to please a girl, and this was wondrous for a lady who lacked any sexual experience at all. </p><p>“Well, how was that?” he asked her, breaking free from her grip. His mouth was tainted in her fluids, but he had a joyful smile on his face. He had certainly loved eating her out, and especially loved hearing the sounds of a delicate princess losing herself to pleasure.</p><p>“I… ah… I…”</p><p>She felt so embarrassed. She… couldn’t even respond! Her voice was betraying her! </p><p>“You’re adorable when you’re out of breath, L’Arachel.” </p><p>Something about that comment <em>annoyed </em>her. She could hear such arrogance in her voice. He thought he had bested her… and he certainly had, as well.</p><p>But it wasn’t too late. She could still reclaim control. She was a princess! She would not be used like this… even if she… really, really liked it… and it felt… so, so good...</p><p>L’Arachel slapped herself silly internally, trying to snap out of these lustful thoughts. She had to remind Kiran who the member of royalty here was! </p><p>She groaned in frustration.</p><p>Why was she so indecisive? She wanted to remain dignified… but she also wanted to be his little slut…</p><p>She hit herself again, this time physically. What was she thinking?! She was a princess…</p><p>She sighed. This constant battle was going nowhere. </p><p>But there was one thing both sides of her tainted mind could agree on-- <em> she wanted Kiran</em>. That was something she knew would be silly to deny. </p><p>“Kiran…” her voice was still croaky, but audible. “Lay down.”</p><p>Would she feel degraded if she went all the way with him? Naturally. </p><p>But if she chose a sufficient position, she <em>could </em>regain a sense of control. </p><p>In a way, it would be the best of both worlds.</p><p>Kiran obeyed her command and she worked quickly on undoing his remaining garments, exposing his erection before her. This was almost enough to drive her back to the brink of insanity, but she managed to maintain herself through some deep breaths. </p><p>It was difficult, though. Her mind was enslaved by the view he had gifted her. She had seen a male’s penis for the first time. She had seen how big he was. She had realized how much she wanted it inside her.</p><p>Positioning herself above him, she began to lower herself onto his length. She immediately felt discomfort, but she was at least prepared for the possibility. Besides, she had experienced her fair share of pain thanks to battle before, so this wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Thankfully, Kiran didn’t judge her when she took her time and allowed his cock to breach her barrier at her own pace. As hungry as he was moments before, he knew this was something the woman needed to do by herself without any interference on his part.</p><p>But once that pain began to fade, it was much easier for her to swallow him whole. She enveloped his entire dick inside her warm insides, cooing immediately at the feeling. L’Arachel still felt a little sore, but the greedy meal she had given him earlier made sure she was tremendously wet, soothing the process. </p><p>“Mmm… now this… is an acceptable apology, is it not?” she told him, feeling powerful being on top. It wasn’t enough to return her to her usual self, but she at least felt more conscious about what she was saying and thinking. </p><p>“Now that I know this is how you will treat me when I am injured…” he responded, watching as she slowly began to bounce on his cock. She was clearly still adjusting, but her pace was increasing at an impressive rate. “Perhaps I may take more risks.”</p><p>“You do not need to be injured for me to cleanse your wicked soul,” she answered, trying her best to speak with haste, lest her accelerated need for oxygen show itself. “Ah… this is divine…”</p><p>L’Arachel was feeling just as tranquil as she was when she was being eaten out, but the lingering pain was actually aiding her, keeping her latched onto reality and not trapped in a realm of blissful torment where her mind would be lost. Her movements remained slow, as although she wanted to impress and show him what <em>she </em>could do, she knew it would be foolish to exhaust herself. </p><p>Kiran had pleased her, and now she was going to please him.</p><p>He had done his best to hide how wonderful he was feeling too, but his limits had been reached. Just like her, his breathing was heavier, and she loved hearing it upon noticing. </p><p>There was a brewing problem, however. The abiding pain, which helped her cling to reality, was fading fast. To make matters worse, it was being replaced by even greater pleasures.</p><p>L’Arachel was losing herself. She was moaning more loudly, she was sweating more consistently, and she was feeling even more amazing.</p><p>But she clung to consciousness, focusing on giving Kiran a fantastic time. She wanted to please him and couldn’t do so if she herself was adrift, could she? She clung to those needs even as the pain lessened.</p><p>Using his body for support, she rode him more eagerly and elegantly, watching his subtle shifts in expression, since it was wonderful fuel for her motivation. </p><p>Soon enough, the sore feeling was gone. However, she managed to retain authority over her body. L’Arachel was tremendously pleased, as now she could focus so much more on the sex, directing her attention fully to notable observations like how <em>deep his dick was inside her. </em>She knew he was big, but she didn’t have time to think about how it would fit inside her. It didn’t matter either way, as she was devouring him effortlessly.</p><p>That tranquil feeling that overshadowed everything else was starting to return, and she wasn’t the only one to feel it.</p><p>“L’Arachel… you should get off, otherwise I’ll-”</p><p>The princess placed a gentle finger on his lips, silencing him. She leaned in calmly, making sure his cock remained firmly inside her. She met him in a gentle yet passionate kiss that did not last long, but made sure his focus was on her.</p><p>“You wanted to defile me, yes…?”</p><p>“...I do…”</p><p>“Then let it all out… <em> inside. </em> Do you understand? <em> ” </em></p><p>Kiran was stunned. She had wrestled dominance away from him without him even noticing.</p><p>Of course, he wasn’t aware that L’Arachel was having an internal meltdown. She couldn’t believe what she had said! But there was no way she was going to back off now. She wanted <em>every last drop.  </em></p><p>Enchanted by her words and how fantastic he felt, Kiran came fast, overwhelming her insides with what felt like a ceaseless current of cum. The staggering and sudden heat caught L’Arachel off guard, but she was happy for the surprise, for it triggered her own climax. Kiran wrapped his arms around her, keeping her stable while his load drowned her insides and flooded into her virgin womb. </p><p>Both knew their moans were growing a little too intense, so they silenced each other by embracing in a messy kiss once again, letting them focus on how amazing they were feeling.</p><p>The two stayed linked for some time, even as their orgasms came to an end. </p><p>But eventually, L’Arachel’s sanity returned to a degree of normality and she jumped off the summoner’s body, glaring at him with a bewildered yet angered expression while semen leaked down her legs.</p><p>“Y-You foul cretin! You have… violated me!”</p><p>Kiran was happy to hear her return to her old self for once, though he certainly missed that seductive side to her. He knew he’d absolutely see it again though, so he wasn’t too upset.</p><p>“Princess, you <em> wanted </em>me to violate you, did you not?”</p><p>“Yes!” She answered quickly. Her eyes widened just as fast. “I mean, N-NO! How… how <em> dare </em>you c-confuse me!”</p><p>“What <em> are </em>you confused about, L’Arachel?” Kiran was greatly enjoying her fragile yet adorable state of mind.</p><p>She remained silent for some time, lost in thought. Her fingers began tapping against each other and she refused to even glance at the summoner. Kiran had never seen the princess look so… shy. It wasn’t like her at all. </p><p>“...when people do this kind of thing…” she started, finally looking at him in the eyes. “It means they love each other… right?”</p><p>“It can do,” Kiran answered.</p><p>It was a response she wasn’t too fond of, since it didn’t really answer anything.  More importantly, it forced her to ask a more direct and embarrassing question.</p><p>“...so… d-do you-”</p><p>She was answered with a swift kiss, amply answering the question before it could be asked.</p><p>L’Arachel melted into the embrace, simply enjoying the taste of another’s lips. Her heart pounded ferociously, but she didn’t mind. It felt nice.</p><p>When Kiran released himself from her needy lips, she was saddened, but she still smiled.</p><p>He smiled too. Her eyes drifted to the cut on his shoulder, and she felt guilty. She couldn’t hide her regrets any longer.</p><p>“...I’m sorry,” she spoke softly.</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“Abandoning you.” she finally admitted. “I… couldn’t bring myself to admit it at first… but I owe you an apology. A proper one. I am sorry that I have… troublesome characteristics. It led to you getting injured, and I regret this significantly. I should not have abandoned you. I should have followed your orders and stayed with you. I… will never do such a thing, again.”</p><p>He could tell she was struggling immensely to admit her mistake, but he was glad she was doing it vocally. </p><p>“Thank you,” he answered her, and she felt so much relief.</p><p>“...you’re welcome.” she giggled. “Would… you like me to tone down how I act?”</p><p>“To be quite frank with you, L’Arachel. You’re sometimes very annoying. Your ego is also <em> outrageous </em>.” Kiran told her. “But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t strangely attracted to these traits of yours. All you need to do is keep them in check. If you discard them… then you won’t be L’Arachel, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty, anymore, would you?”</p><p>Such words would usually annoy her, but she liked hearing him be honest. It was actually nice to hear him speak his mind. </p><p>“...I see! I will continue to annoy you then, though… perhaps a little less than usual.” she laughed, a little unsure how to properly answer him. It didn’t matter though, since she felt cozy. Kiran smiled in return and it warmed her heart even further. As much as she was enjoying their moment together, her thoughts kept drifting back to what they had just done. It sparked an idea in her head. “Say… there is plenty of time remaining before we are needed for the next battle. Would you like some more… <em> healing?” </em></p><p>She was being seductive again. He loved it.</p><p>“You already know the answer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! <br/>--&gt; twitter.com/KwIlsa33</p><p>I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested! <br/>--&gt; discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>